


Written in the Stars

by Magicnation



Series: TAZ Pride Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, of a suggestive nature, picnic under the night sky, slightly awkward Kravitz, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: Taako's been seeing Kravitz for a while now. When he decides to talk about feelings, it makes him a little anxious. Especially when things don't turn out quite the way he had planned.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for TAZ Pride Week this year. Biggest lesson I learned: even short stories are hard to write in a day. Good to know.  
>  **Day 1: Favorite LGBT ship from Balance/Amnesty**

Twin moons wink at them from overhead. Taako glares at the one from which he’s come, knowing that he ought to be up there, and getting caught absent is only one of the things that could go wrong tonight.

Kravitz finishes smoothing out the blanket and sets the picnic basket down on top of it. “Looks like we’re all set.” He shoots a nervous glance at his date, who is scowling up at the night sky. “Something wrong?”

Taako starts. “What?” He shakes his head and moves toward Kravitz. “I’ve got a glorious mountainside view, a picnic basket full of wine and chilled chocolates, and the hottest of dates to share it with. What could be wrong with that?”

Smiling, Kravitz takes him in his arms. “It does sound nice. Although I’m fairly certain that my date is the hottest.”

“Oh my gods. Just sit down, you dork.” Taako pulls him down onto the blanket. Laughing, Kravitz lets himself fall, nearly landing in Taako’s lap.

“Ooh. Slow down, bone daddy, the date’s hardly begun.”

Heat rises in Kravitz’ cheeks. “I- why don’t I pour the wine?”

A grin spreads slowly over Taako’s face. “By all means, babe.” They each take a glass as Taako digs out the chocolates. While he does, Kravitz takes a sip and looks down at the red liquid.

“Is this strawberry wine?”

“Damn right. That cool with you?”

“Yes. I just didn’t expect something so fruity.” He pauses. “Wait. That didn’t come out right.” A frown creases his brow as Taako explodes with laughter.

“Really, Krav? You didn’t expect fruity from _me?_ Did you forget who were on this date with? Oh my gods. You know what? Just take this truffle. I promise it’s not fruity at all.”

Sheepishly, Kravitz accepts the chocolate and takes a bite. His eyebrows shoot up as the flavor registers on his tongue. “Oh. That’s different. Kind of… floral?”

“Yeah. Lavender.”

“Really? That’s a new one for me.” 

“You like it?”

“I do.” He polishes off the sweet. “Lavender chocolate and strawberry wine. What else do you have in store for tonight?”

“Well, I was thinking we drink until we’re tipsy and then pretend we’re expert stargazers or something.”

Laughing, Kravitz lifts his glass to his lips again and takes a drink. “If we’re to be drinking, then we’ll likely end up in stargazing position anyway.”

“Oh my. Planning to get me on my back already? Mighty bold.” Taako waggles his brows rapidly. The reaper nearly spits out a mouthful of wine.

“That- that’s not-”

“No need to be shy, handsome.” Winking, Taako hands him another chocolate. “Here, try this one. I think you’ll like it.”

 

A cool breeze drifts down the mountain and across the clearing. As the chilly air skims across his wine-flushed skin, Taako shivers and curls in closer to Kravitz, burying his face in the reaper’s chest. 

“Should have brought an extra blanket,” the wizard grumbles.

“I’m sorry. If you’re too cold, I can take you home.”

“Take me home? Please do, gorgeous.”

Kravitz plants a kiss on the top of Taako’s head. “I keep walking into that, don’t I? And you’re so quick to pounce.” He shakes his head and chuckles. “But then, your enthusiasm is one of the things I love about you.”

“Hang on.” Taako looks up at him. “What did you say?”

Kravitz swallows. “Um. That’s one of the things I really admire about you.” His hands give a slight shake as his date’s expression twists into an angry grimace.

“No.” Taako gets up. “You said the l-word. I heard it.” 

Kravitz sits up, hanging his head. “Taako. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just- I’m sorry.”

“Nononono. You don’t get to steal my thunder and then hand me a _sorry,_ alright?”Taako folds his arms across his chest. “‘Sorry’ doesn’t make up for six hours of talking to myself in the mirror like an asshole in a shitty romcom. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t bring back the three days I spent planning the most romantic-yet-nonchalant date and the dozens of reservations I made and cancelled until I’m forbidden from contacting the establishments ever again. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t get rid of the gray hairs I got from the million times I almost chickened out on telling you how I feel, which was _the whole fucking reason for tonight._ So listen here, Buster.” Taako kneels down on the blanket and leans over the seated Kravitz, jabbing a finger in his face. 

“You don’t get to apologize away stealing my big ‘I love you’ moment, alright? Because it was going to be heart-stoppingly romantic and knock your fucking socks off and now neither of us will ever get that and it’s all your fault. Nice going, you big handsome _dope._ ”

Kravitz blinks slowly, mouth hanging open. “You love me?”

Taako rolls his eyes. “Do you have selective hearing or something? My point is… okay, it’s that, but also that you did it all wrong.”

“Then why don’t we just forget I said anything.” Tentatively, Kravitz puts a hand on Taako’s. “We’ll just lay back down and make up pretend constellations and then you can say your piece when it’s time. How about that?”

“And you’ll act all surprised and shit?”

“Of course.”

“Hmph. Alright. But you better act crazy impressed.”

“How can I fail to be impressed by you?” Kravitz lays back down, one arm behind his head and the other stretched out, awaiting Taako’s presence. Rolling his eyes, the wizard nestles in and unwraps a chocolate. He reaches up and lets Kravitz take a bite, popping the rest in his mouth. They turn their eyes to the sky overhead.

“If you connect those stars right there,” Kravitz says, pointing to a spot under the real moon, “it kind of looks like a piano.”

“Piano. Huh.” Taako sweeps his hair out from under his head so that it spills over Kravitz’ arm. He gestures upward with a hand. “Those ones there, a little to the right of the mountaintop? Kind of look like a wizard’s hat.”

“Indeed they do.” Kravitz nods in agreement. He opens his mouth to suggest another one, but Taako cuts him off.

“And, wow, looky here! A heart.” He draws the pattern in the sky.

“A wizard, and a heart right next to it. What are the odds?” 

“Ooh, and over there. Doesn’t that kind of look like your scythe?”

Kravitz squints off in the distance, stifling a chuckle. “I suppose it does. How interesting. A wizard’s hat, a heart, a scythe. Why, you could almost tell a story with these stars.”

“Fortunately for you, babe, cha boy Taako is an expert at translating constellations. Ahem.” He makes a show of clearing his throat. “Once upon a time, there was this totally baller wizard with the daringest fashion sense. While saving the day for the jillionth time with his idiot friends, he met a hottie reaper who had come to collect their souls. The wizard took the reaper on a date. Then they went on another date. There ended up being a lot of dates. At some point, the wizard realized that the reaper gave him hella feels. So he packed some wine and took the reaper on a super romantic midnight picnic and waited for the right moment to tell this gorgeous, creative, adorkable man how he felt.”

Taako props himself up on an arm and looks into Kravitz’ eyes. “I love you, Krav.”

“Taako.” Kravitz lifts a hand to Taako’s cheek. “I love you, too.” Their lips meet, and Taako wraps his arms around Kravitz’ neck.

“That was a beautiful story,” Kravitz whispers against Taako’s mouth.

“Good news, babe,” Taako whispers back. “It’s not over yet.”


End file.
